The Crazy Sleepover Vacation Of Crazy
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Ino decides to throw a sleepover with Sakura,Temari,Tenten,Karin,and Hinata. The good news is that it's continuos for 2 weeks. Bad news is...The boys are joining in...or is that good news. Find out. MAINLY: SAIINO.  Rated M for. Sex. Voilence. bad words


NaruSaku

ShikaTema

KibHina

SaiIno

NejiTen

SuiKari

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura was walking down the street with the Ino. Today was the summer time, and the young shinobi were on break. They all just didn't know how to spend it. The two rivals sat down on a nearby bench and began to chat.

"So any idea of what to do today Ino?"Asked Sakura.

Ino shook her head and gazed at the sky."It's summer vacation and we haven't really done anything yet….".

"My parents aren't home either God this is so boring...all I do is stay up at night watching tv and what not"

"Wait a sec? Ino say that again?"

"Summer Vacation?"

"No!"

"God?"

"NO!...Ino! we can have a sleep over me, you, and the girls can have a huge sleepover!" Sakura suggested.

Ino thought about this and smiled." Okay Sakura sounds like a plan. So who should be there?"

"Karin(She's living in Konoha for now after the Sasuke incident) ..Hinata and that's it." Sakura said.

Ino nodded and they both got up and walked up to Ino's house to plan the best rockin long sleepover ever.

Meanwhile with the guys-

The boys were taking a nice lunch break at the training grounds watching the clouds and having a nice talk about some random shit.

"Boys….What do ya wanna do today?" asked the blonde jinchuriki.

" I dunno….maybe we can all hang at Shikamaru's house again!" Kiba suggested. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Can't we just stay at Naruto's?" The lazy genius whined. Naruto just laughed and said no.

"I dunno bout you guys but Imma go to Naruto's" Suigetsu said as he got up and walked away with Neji and Sai following him. Kiba,Naruto, and Shikamaru just shrugged and followed them.

4 hours later

The girls had already arrived and partying to some rock music like paramore.

"I fucking love this band!"Karin shouted while dancing. Sakura was using a hair brush and singing into it while Ino and Tenten did some sweetish air guitars.

Hinata and Temari giggled at the sight. "Ya know what we should do?" Temari said.

"What?"Hinata asked.

"Order some damn pizza…everyone loves pizza"

"Okay I'll just call them…"Hinata said as she grabbed her cell phone. Meanwhile with guys they heard giggling.

"Hey boys. Looks like the blonde chick named is having a sleepover" Suigetsu smirked. Naruto and Kiba began to laugh on the floor at the comment the mist swordsmen trainee made.

"Well…Guys…..I have a new mission…its gonna be so troublesome but eh…were bored." Shikamaru said.

"What's the mission Nara" asked Neji. Shikamaru closed his and smirked for dramatic effect, everyone had their eyes on the konoha lazy smart ass.

Soon it was a moment of silence until Kiba broke it. "Just say whats on your mind already!"

"Okay Okay…Were going to infiltrate the girls slumber party"

The rest of the boys thought hard about this.

"sure why not "They all said. With that they all left and walked to Ino's house which is houses over.

They all looked through the window to see the girls partying and having fun.

"Wow…they all look so pretty" Kiba and Naruto commented in unison. They gazed at Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was wearing a lavender shirt and with purple star pattern pajama pants. Sakura had on a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. Hinata's hair had gotten longer over the years and it was now down to her butt. Kiba had always loved her long darkish purplish blue hair.

"Hinata is just so damn beautiful"Kiba said with a monotone as if he is being hypnotized by the hyuga's beauty.

Neji tried to maintain his anger on Kiba. Sai began to tap on the glass with a smile on his face," Lets go say hi" he suggested. The rest of the boys had shocked expressions on their face and constantly saying "No" "don't" and "were dead".

Five taps all it took to get the girls attention. "AAAAAAAH!"

"Shit…"Suigetsu managed to say.

Ino glared at them and opened the window,"Temari! Sakura! Karin!..Lets get em and tie em up!"She commaned.

They all smirked and grabbed the guys out of the window and 3 of them tried to escape to no avail.

9 minutes later they were all tied up in chakra ropes in the middle of the floor.

The girls glared at the boys with anger looks. "Hmmmm….your gonna stay here for the rest of the whole 2 weeks"Ino smirked.

"WHAT? That's crazy!"Naruto protested.

"LIFE"S CRAZY!"Sakura snapped back at him. Naruto went quiet and soon Suigetsu smirked and formed into water and slipped out and reformed back to himself again, thus being free from the ropes.

"Ahhh"Suigetsu grinned.

"What the hell?"Tenten said with shocked. "FUCK! I forgot that Suigetsu can do that"Karin said.

Suigetsu smirked." You should let us stay. But be free from those ropes. Like join your party"

"W-W-Why?"Ino asked.

"Cuz…think about it….Six girls….Six Guys….One for each….Partying….Music…..Nighttime…."*he looked at Karin and smirked showing his sharp teeth*"Hot Sex" he finished.

Karin blushed and got angry and started to wail on him with fury."RRRRRRGGH! SUIGETSU YOU JERKY PERVERT"

Temari had thought about this and smiled at Ino."Ya know…he's gotta point. It'll be fun to have some guys here. Plus….I need to tell a certain somebody my feelings"She whispered to Ino.

Ino giggled and smiled."Okay you guys can stay"

Neji smiled. Shikamaru and Naruto grin. Kiba yelled in happiness. and Sai just stood quiet

Karin got off of Suigetsu and sat in the down.

"Lets play a game….its called guess who….from akatsuki….you play as one of the akatsuki members and try to guess who it is…I made this game up by the way" Sakura smirked.

They all looked at her like "ummm…okay?".

"Hehehehe. Anyways. I'll go first."Sakura said. Sakura puts on a black long cloak and puts an origami flower in her hair.

"I will help Nagato bring peace to this world." Sakura said.

They all focus on who was Sakura pretending to be.

"OH. OH. OH. OH. OH. OH. I KNOW!"Naruto called out

"Okay Naruto. Who am I?"

"Angelina Jolie!"

"Naruto…..Angelina Jolie doesn't know Nagato…"Sakura said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Kiba smirked."Yeah Naruto. Everyone knows its Miley Cyrus."

"_**You've gotta be kidding me"**_ Sakura thought to herself. Hinata on the other hand was laughing her ass off.

"C'mon guys. She uses paper….and she gave naruto a flower bouquet" Sakura said. Ino was thinking" Hmmmm is it Anko?" She said to herself.

"I know who it is!" Suigetsu said.

"FINALLY!" Sakura said with relief. "Come on Suigetsu…tell us…tell us who is it?"

"…Oprah Winfrey!"

Sakura just clenched her fist and grinding on her teeth and yelled at them.

"ITS KONAN. KONAN. K-O-N-A-N!. MUTHA FUCKING KONAN GODDAMMIT"Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But Sakura were just play-"Shikamaru said but was interrupted by Sakura.

"NO! NO!. ITS KONAN. KONAN. OKAY. IF IT WASN'T THOSE LAME ASS CELEBRITIES WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS FUCKING OPRAH WINFREY…GOD!"Sakura said as she stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Everyone was shocked and got quiet until Naruto broke the silence.

"Who the hell is Konan?"Naruto asked.

Please Review and Tell me whatcha think :D


End file.
